THE BLUE NIGHT
by WriterGodz112
Summary: 15 Years ago a tragic night happened that changed the Exorcist world forever, it's called the Blue Night. BEFORE Rin was enrolled into True Cross the BLUE NIGHT happened, this is the untold story of what happened and what loose ends that can be connected, Mephisto talks about the subjects and the two brothers as well as the first Blue Night. The origin of Satan!


"Sir! We got reports of high level demons in the area" A priest said as he held a bible and holy water in his hands as the father turned and looked at him. "Stop them at all costs" He said as he nodded and ordered a full range exorcism on the square, but as they walked outside they seen a helipad in the sky as it said IL on it, as they knew what it was. The Illuminati. The ladder fell down as a face appeared, none only than Lucifer himself in his mask. He was younger and not sick, he looked at the priests. "Pitiful" He said as his tail wagged in the rain as he seen the pope look down on him.

"Where is the papers Lucifer?" He asked Lucifer as he looked at the pope. "They are at the Japan branch safe and sound. But why are you worried about papers?" He asked as the pope waved his hand as a yellow barrier of talismans was all around as this wounded Lucifer as he held his chest, he was now coughing up blood as he was horribly sick. "Where is Subject 008?" The pope asked one more time as he looked up at him. "You are looking at him" He said as the pope was silent, he was in shock as he stood up. "Tonight, you will die along with your people, in what manner I don't know, but trust me, you will die a horrible death" He said as he disappered.

"I need to book a flight to Japan branch ASAP!" He yelled as they nodded as they got him a flight.

 **True Cross Academy: Japan Branch**

 **Underneath The Court of Seven Angels**

"Tell me you still have the files" He asked Mephisto Pheles as he looked at the priest and smiled. "I just got them" He said flipping through pages of old case files of subjects. The pope grabbed them as he seen Satan as Subject 001. "So, Satan was subject number one?" He asked as Mephisto nodded as the pope flipped to Subject 007. "Amaimon?" He asked as Mephisto turned as he smiled. "My son, you don't like him?" He asked in a sinister tone as the pope looked at him. "No, he is new for me" He said as Mephisto nodded as he turned around slowly.

"I wanna show you something else Pope Francis" He said as the pope held the 008 files in his hands as he walked through a door as he seen two capsules with small children. "Are those…children!?" He yelled as Mephisto showed him the names. "Yukio and Rin Okumura, twin brothers, birthed by a human mother, but fathered by the king of demons, Satan himself" He said as the pope dropped the files as it scattered on the floor as he shook. "One inherited the blue flame, we don't know which one yet" He said in a cynical yet impressive tone.

"They will be taken into care by a good friend of mine, the current paladin Shiro Fujimoto who has agreed to look after the two, but he will only do that if one of them awakens their inner demon. The blue flame of Satan, however during a act Satan actually possessed Shiro for a moment, but he soon regain control of his body, no such exorcist could rid out the god of demons from a body, only his co horns. That is why if he slips, Satan will control him once again" He said as the pope picked up the files as he looked at the picture. "Lucifer" He said as Mephisto looked at the pope's expression. "Yes, he was my brother in Gehenna, but we drifted apart soon after" He said.

Then the pope took a mental note of the picture as they exited the underground area as Mephisto seen Mamushi Hojo talking to Juzo Shima rivals but somehow they are friends. "Miss Hojo, Mr Shima what are you doing outside of class?" Mephisto asked as Mamushi was silent.

After the meeting Mephisto invited the pope up to his room as he seen a otaku fanservice room. "Enjoy" He said as the pope had no idea what any of the things in his room were. "Do you know of the blue night?" Mephisto asked the pope as he looked at him and shook his head. "The Blue Night is a story where a bunch of priests in the city of Madrid lost their lives to their version of the devil, one night while they were doing a ritual blue flame erupted from the head priests eyes and mouth making everyone scared, that caused more and more priests to suffer the same fate, soon the entire church was filled with blue light, it shined through the town. This happened in 1749. No blue night has ever happened since" He said as the pope sat on one of the body pillows as he grabbed his bald head.

"Well I believe I will be heading off" He said as he bowed to Mephisto as he said "You know you don't have to do that cliche bullshit to me now" He said as the pope nodded as he walked out the door. The rain was pouring as he thought he seen a shadow on the roof. He must be seeing things, he always sees things. He pulled out a book as he read it, he looked out the window as he seen Tokyo. "The Blue Night…..I doubt it's real" He said as the train continued going.

He arrived back at the Vatican, he had the book in his hands, the clock struck midnight as he needs to cast out Satan and Lucifer one and for all. "Get everyone into the chapel" The pope demanded as he nodded as the pope looked out the window. "Tonight Satan you fall" He said as he smiled.

 **The Ritual of Evil**

 **MIDNIGHT**

"Shall we begin?" The pope asked as they all nodded as they started chanting. Then out of nowhere blue flame erupted from a priest as he screamed as he grabbed his face as he was on fire. "Continue the ritual!" The pope said as they nodded as more started to catch on fire. "What the hell is happening!? Is this Satan's doing!?" One said as he spurted blue flame as blood escaped from his eyes and mouth. "Lucifer!" The pope yells as his entire body spurted blue flame.

Blue fire lit up Rome that night as sirens can be heard as firefighters tried to put the fire out but they were unsuccessful. By the time the Italy branch got there the church was already in a blue inferno, everyone screamed as they seen the cross upside down as they see a familer looking face. Satan stood on top of the building as he has Yuri Egen in his hands as he looks at the crowd.

 **15 Years Later**

 **True Cross Town, Moninstary**

"Rin!" Shiro yelled as Rin Okumura woke up as he look out the window.

TO BE CONTINUED IN BLUE EXORCIST


End file.
